Infant Issues
by Genesis Queen
Summary: ON HIATUS!Ichigo & Rukia are stuck with a challenge, more specificly a baby after her mother was murdered. Ichigo & Rukia must return the baby to her relitives, with no idea whether they're still alive. IchiRuki, rated T for language
1. Annoyance

Amaya: Phew… Finally another fanfic! My second one! Yayz!

Ichigo: What took you so long? You haven't even put up the new chapter for the other one! Last time you saw me in that fic, I was chasing after Rukia who was chasing an eagle! I don't wanna chase dumbass Rukia forever!

Amaya: *growls* Shut up! I have a good excuse! My laptop with the chapter broke!

Ichigo: *rolls eyes* That's your excuse for everything!

Amaya: No it's not!

Ichigo: Yes it is!

Amaya: Grrrr…. Whatever, just shut up and do the disclaimer!

Ichigo: AmayaWolfGuardian does not own Bleach, It belongs to Tite Kubo.

Shaed: *randomly slides across the floor then claps* Good Job!

Ichigo: WTF? Who the hell are you?

Amaya: Shaed, What are you doing here?

Shaed: That's a good question! *raises index finger, preparing to make a statement* …. Wait, what AM I doing here? ... Maybe my conveyer belt slide thing went the wrong way… *ponders*

Ichigo: Riiight…. I'm gonna go now….

* * *

It was a normal day, of a normal week, of a normal month, of a normal life…. Well, as normal as life could be if your name is Kurosaki Ichigo and you're a shinigami who lives at a clinic, who's 16 years old with a somewhat annoying 150 year old girl as you're closest friend who also happens to be a shinigami.

Ichigo was just standing on the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic, minding his own business, pondering on how the hell he was going to study for the exam tomorrow with Rukia pestering him about random crap and hollows, or listening to her, Yuzu and Karin having a conversation about the movie they're watching tonight.

"**Ichigo! Two hollows... Woods... Park... Train station... Split up...!"**

Ichigo whipped his head around and saw a seemingly breathless Rukia dashing towards him.

"**What now?"** Ichigo questioned **"The only thing I could make out was that there are two hollows and that you seriously need to exercise that gigai more."**

"**Shut...Up..."** Rukia puffed **"I ran all the way from the circus, which is basically at the other end of Karakura town mind you, dumbass!"**

"**A circus... So THAT'S where you came from, no wonder you didn't have any clue on how to survive in the real world."** Ichigo said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes and smirking at the end. Apparently he took joy in insulting her for no apparent reason.

*Slap!*

"**AS I was saying, there are two hollows, one is in the forest outside the park and the other is heading toward the train station."** Rukia hissed, rubbing her hand, which was hurting a lot, no seriously, it was throbbing because she had hit Ichigo so damn hard.

"**I'll take the one by the park."** Ichigo sighed, pulling out his shinigami daiko* badge. Rukia slapped his hand.

"**I wouldn't"**

"**What the- Why?"**

"**How do you think people passing by are going to react when they see a knocked out teenager on the roof of a clinic? Use Kon"** Rukia pulled a green pill out from her pocket.

... _I wonder where on earth she put his stupid, stuffed lion body? _Ichigo thought as he took the pill from her and popped it in his mouth, reluctantly swallowing. Rukia swallowed her own pill while Ichigo's soul was expelled from his body.

"**Meet you back here later."** She said, and then dashed off in the direction of the train station, leaving Chappy trying to glomp Ichigo, who had jumped into the sky for the sole purpose of avoiding the over-hyper and over-affectionate mod soul.

"**Awww! Come backy wacky pyon! I want to huggle wuggle you pyon!** Chappy pouted, extending her arms towards Ichigo, and jumping up to try and reach him.

Ichigo ignored her and turned to look at Rukia, who had stopped running and was now watching her mod soul's reaction to seeing Ichigo again with interest.

"**Fine Rukia, ****see ya****."** He shouted, then turned to Kon, who was now in his body** "And you, don't you even think of getting drunk & throwing a strip party then running around the house naked with dad scarring Yuzu, Karin and Rukia for life like you did last time I left!"** Ichigo slapped his hand to his forehead **"I'm not even LEGAL to drink, stupid father figure..."** Kon raised his finger to protest, but Ichigo glared at him.

"**Fine, I won't accept the sake if your dad offers it to me again..."** Kon pouted.

* * *

Ichigo sliced effortlessly through the hollow's mask without it noticing that he was there, well at least not until the last moment, that is.

_If Rukia was here, she'd probably be saying to me that "This is an achievement because I have such a stupid, big fat reiatsu and the chances of the hollow not noticing me were slim." _Ichigo rolled his eyes at his thought; she was always so obvious that he knew EXACTLY how she would react to something.

"**Shini...gami...san..."** Ichigo turned around to find the source of the weak, crackly voice... and he didn't like the sight that appeared in front of his eyes.

* * *

Amaya: Soooo... What do you think about it so far Rukia? Btw, did Kon & Isshin REALLY strip?

Rukia: ... Kon DID get drunk with Ichigo's dad and strip ... THE MENTAL IMAGES STILL BURN! D: *Stomps on Kon* Die perverted mod soul! DIE! D:

Amaya: Admit it, You liked it, didn't you Rukia?

Rukia: D: WTH is wrong with you? It's KON!

Amaya: In ICHIGO's body :D

Rukia: Seriously, WTH?

Kon: Umm... Nee-san... Why do your panties have strawberries printed on them?

Rukia: ... DIE PERVERTED MOD SOUL! D:

Amaya: *gets popcorn out* Anyway, whoever reviews gets a box of popcorn and gets to watch Rukia destroy Kon! Oh and about the *, "daiko" technically means "substitute"

Urahara: What about a prostitute? :D

Amaya: I said SUBSITUE bakamono! -_-'


	2. Blood Past

Amaya: Woot! Second chapter! *does victory dance *

Ulquiorra: ...

Amaya: Hi Uqui! *Waves like a maniac*

Ulquiorra: ...

Amaya: Awww... Why won't you speak to me?(or anyone) *Cries a river*

Ulquiorra: D: *hugs*

Amaya: Sniff... Sniff... Disclaimer please.

Ulquiorra: AmayaWo-

Aizen: AmayaWolfGuardian does not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

Amaya: D: Go away Butterflizen!

Aizen: D: But-

Amaya: Just GO AWAY and get your stupid butterfly ass handed to you by the sexy new Ichigo D:

Aizen: Ichigo's gonna give me a butterfly donkey? :D

Amaya & Ulquiorra: *facepalm*

* * *

He didn't like it. Not one bit. The spirit, a woman of about 17 years, had blood on every inch of her body. Her hair was sleek and of a black oak colour, and went down to the end of her shoulder blades. And her clothes... Her clothes were distinctly that of the winter uniform of Karakura high, some parts were ripped and shredded, as if mauled by sharp teeth and claws, others where stained with unbelievable amounts of blood. But what shocked Ichigo the most, was the bloodied bundle of rags in her arms, a small baby, much less than a month old.

"**Shinigami...san"** She repeated weakly

"**What's your name?"** Ichigo asked, still shocked.

"**I...Ikaria...Hokusai Ikaria..."** She softly replied, almost in a whisper.

"**Ikaria-san, how... What exactly happened to you? How did you die?"** Ichigo breathed in deeply, knowing quite well the question that was just asked was going to pain the still earthbound spirit, and the last thing he needed was another hollow or worse, a poltergeist, which he had absolutely no idea of what to do if one was to come in contact with a poltergeist.

Ikaria's eyes widened in shock and pain and she immediately started freaking out, but she then calmed down upon seeing the sincerity in his brown eyes, he just wanted to help her.

"**W... Well... My boyfriend accidently got me pregnant one night...It was only 3 months from the end of last year when it happened... when I found out, I was scared... So the next day, I told my friend... In geography class I think..."** She paused for a few seconds and pondered, then she nodded and resumed her story. **" Yeah, it was 5****th**** period geography. Anyway, She was shocked at first, then she told me that I should abort, and I agreed with her... At least until that day... It was in the newspaper for five weeks, my boyfriend's murder..."** Tears started forming in her aqua orbs, she hung her head and then kneeled down.

Ichigo's heart was starting to hurt, it felt like one thousand daggers were slicing it to pieces without mercy, and he had no idea why. He tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest, and regained his usual composure.

Ikaria wiped the tears from her eyes, then shakily and slowly, stood up. **"I really loved him you know..." **Ichigo sighed, he knew all to well how it felt to have someone extremely close ripped away from you by death's ugly, blood covered hands. Actually, now that he'd thought about it, almost all of his friends had death take away someone precious. He started to wonder why he'd act all depressed around them, when they were feeling the exact same emotions that he was feeling, and yet they'd still go to him, and comfort him, not even asking for comfort in return... Just at that moment, Ichigo realised just how selfish he really was.

Ikaria waited until Ichigo was finished pondering, then continued the story. **" I decided that I would keep the baby, and try to be happy. When I found out that I was having a girl, I was overjoyed, my boyfriend had told me that, if he ever became a father, he would want a girl called Tameka, so I already knew her name."**

Ikaria managed a pained laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but failing**. ****"Four days after giving birth to Tameka, I took her home. Everyone in my family, And my boyfriend's younger brother, her uncle, loved her. Everyone always spoiled her, it was quite funny now that I think about it, but I still playfully scolded them for it." **

She briefly closed her dull, aqua eyes, and sighed. **"I was too innocent still, and relied on everyone around me for support, so when one of the nurses that took care of me at the hospital when I was pregnant appeared at my front door this morning and offered to take Tameka and I for a stroll by the forest track next to the park, I was naive and accepted."**

Ichigo had a sickening feeling in his gut, he knew exactly the event that was going to take place, and didn't want to listen to this tale anymore. But for Ikaria's peace, he needed to hear what happened. _Wait, did I hear her say "this morning"? Does that mean she only died this morning? _Ichigo narrowed his eyes, was it possible that no one had found her corpse yet? Ichigo checked his watch, it was only 3:42 pm, not enough time to presume anyone missing, so the idea was plausible.

"**After walking for around an hour, We stopped by the mountain that has a monkey face carved into it... And then..."** Ikaria's voice suddenly changed from a mournful tone, to a tone that sounded like a mixture of anger, hate and pain to Ichigo's ears. **"Then she said that ****"I don't have the right to be the mother of Tokota's baby"**** and tried to take Tameka off me!"** Ikaria's eyes, flaring with anger, morphed into sad eyes once again. **"When I wouldn't give Tameka to her, she stabbed a pocket knife into my torso, and the scent of my blood, attracted a pack of seven vicious, starving dogs. My god they were skinny as heck, their skin was clinging tightly to their ribs, neck and spine, it was horrible for me to see... to see such neglected animals who had never done anything wrong, especially since I worked part time at an animal centre voluntarily." **

The young spirit sighed painfully and looked into Ichigo's eyes. **"They hunted me down... No matter how fast I ran, they still caught up... In the end, I gave up... But I was happy... but scared, but happy... Happy because I was using my body for two... kind reasons." **She blinked and turned her head and stared at the now setting sun.** "I was protecting Tameka, giving her a chance at life... And I fed the starving dogs..."**

Ikaria turned her head back towards Ichigo, who was still staring at her, somewhat... Fixated.

"**Shinigami-san..."**

"**My name is Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo" **He interrupted, still unmoving.

"**Well, Kurosaki-kun... would you please grant me... one last request before you send me on?"**

* * *

Amaya: Ooooh! A cliff-hanger! I wonder what's gonna happen next?

Rukia: Well that was depressing...

Ichigo: Yeah... Opposed to last chapter, which was SOMEWHAT humorous...

Amaya: Yup, That's how I planned It... HEY! 'somewhat humorous"? That's offensive! It's hard for me to write comedies! I like writing drama and angst stuff cause that's what I'm good at!

Rukia: Yeah Ichigo! Show some respect towards women for once! D:

Gin: Yeah!

Everyone: ...

Gin: ...Umm... Bye Bye! *Waves and runs off*

Aizen: *Walks in and randomly starts singing and dancing* Can't beat my, Can't beat my, can't beat my mullet and butterfly wings! :D

Amaya: You'll do anything just to get the spotlight in this fic won't you?

Kaien: Review or Aizen will sneak into your room at night and appear in your dreams singing his "Mullet & Butterfly wings" rip off of "poker Face" WHILE DANCING! D:

Rukia: K...k..k...Kaien-dono!

Amaya: I thought you died like, before Bleach even started...

Kaien: Ulquiorra is here too isn't he? He's also dead!

Amaya: Yeah, but I don't give a crap about you.

Ulquiorra: ... D:

Kaien: ... Wow...That's harsh...

Aizen: Kaien! I though you were dining in... where ever the hell you went after you died...

Ichigo: Rukia! Who the hell is this guy?

Amaya, Rukia, Aizen & Kaien: ... D:

Ichigo: What?

Rukia: ^/^;

Naruto: Hi!

Everyone: ... WTF?


End file.
